


Say It Again

by MadAlien



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, Established Relationship, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien
Summary: When it comes to declarations of love, once is never enough.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 242





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after the events of Singles Week.

They’re cocooned together in bed when Patrick says it. 

David’s hair is mussed from Patrick running his fingers through it (Patrick loves that he’s the only one that gets to see David’s hair disheveled like this), and Patrick’s cheek is pressed against David’s bare chest. He can hear the steady beating of David’s heart and it’s just—transcendent feels like the right word. 

The phrase has been sitting on the tip of Patrick’s tongue since the moment David first said it earlier that afternoon, his hands resting on Patrick’s shoulders and an unbearably fond expression on his face. But it’s the rhythmic thrum of blood pumping through David’s heart—the heart that David _loves_ Patrick with—combined with the cozy, contented post-coital haze Patrick is wrapped in that convinces him to give voice to it. 

“Say it again,” he whispers, fingers drawing lazy abstract patterns on David’s chest. 

“Hmm?” David says less because he didn’t hear Patrick and more because he’s stalling just a little. 

Patrick shifts so that his face is pressed up against David’s neck—truly one of his favorite places to be—and kisses David just below his jaw. “Say it again,” he says into the soft skin and rough stubble. 

David is about to make a joke, a flippant remark, but something stops him. 

Maybe it’s the way Patrick’s hand has stopped brushing against David’s chest with feather light strokes and is instead curled against the other side of David’s neck, fingers pressed firmly against David’s pulse point.

Maybe it’s the movement of Patrick’s body as he wiggles against David’s side as though he’s trying to get closer, closer, closer, even though there isn’t even a millimeter between them. 

Maybe it’s the memory of Patrick’s face when David first said it—open and earnest and awed. 

Whatever it is, it stops David, and he _understands_ now. He understands that saying those three words was just as vulnerable for Patrick as it was for David. And he understands that he isn’t the only one who had longed to be told he was loved. 

He can’t be flippant now that he fully understands. 

After their first kiss, Patrick had told David that it felt like the first time, and hearing David say “I love you,” felt the same way. It felt brand new. It felt the way it was supposed to feel. 

He’d heard the words from Rachel, but they’d never sounded right; they’d never felt right, and neither had saying the words back. 

It’s David, Patrick knows now, that made everything—including those three words—feel _right_. And now that he’d said them and heard them in return, saying them and hearing them again and again on an endless loop is all Patrick wants. 

He wants David’s hands on his shoulders or on his back or on his face or encircling his body, and he wants to watch the shapes his mouth makes as they form the words “I love you” over and over. 

And then he wants to kiss that mouth and whisper the words against David’s lips until they seep into David’s body so that he can carry them with him always. So that even when Patrick isn’t there to tell him, David _knows_.

“I love you, Patrick,” David says, his voice breaking a little as he utters Patrick’s name. Saying the name is new. He’s never done that before, never linked love with a person’s name like that. 

It’s new, and it’s frightening, and it’s wonderful.

And it’s correct. Saying Patrick’s name and _love_ in such close proximity is more correct than anything else David has ever done or said. He’s certain of that. 

“I love you.” He says it again because he can and because he wants to and because the words feel both familiar and foreign on his tongue and he wants to revel in that for a moment. 

He feels soft lips against his neck, and he slides the hand that’s on Patrick’s waist up until it’s lightly grasping Patrick’s wrist. He just holds it there, swiping his thumb soothingly against the soft skin of Patrick’s inner wrist. Patrick’s hand is still pressed against David’s neck, and David’s hand is on Patrick’s arm, and David feels more at home, more connected than he ever has before. 

Now it’s his turn to make the request. “Say it again,” he murmurs, twisting his head to press a kiss to Patrick’s face. He feels Patrick smile against his neck, and he loves Patrick even more for it. 

“I love you, David. I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

Patrick rolls on top of David just in time to see the radiance on his face upon hearing Patrick’s words, and Patrick beams.

He did that. He said the words that made David’s face light up, that made it soften into a look so tender that Patrick isn’t sure how long he can look directly at it. 

David’s face is the sun—too bright, too luminous for Patrick to handle. So he closes his eyes and presses his lips to David’s. They hum contentedly at the same time and their lips gently move together in a slow, unhurried kiss. 

“I love you,” Patrick says against David’s mouth, wondering if the words have seeped into David yet. He kisses him again to be sure. “I’m going to love you for a very long time, David Rose.” 

He means forever. 

He doesn’t say that yet. He’s not sure he’s ready to say it, and he _knows_ David isn’t ready to hear it. 

But what he means is that he is going to love David Rose forever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Say It Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304723) by [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony)




End file.
